1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved steering tie-rods for automotive vehicles, and particularly directed to an adjustable tie-rod facilitating adjustment of the steering tie-rod in a millimetrical way, without need of disassembling in order to adjust the grade of toeing-in or toeing-out prescribed for the front wheels of the vehicle.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional steering tie rods employ a regulating rod having a cap, with left internal threads at one side and right internal threads at the other side where steering terminals are mounted. Adjustment is obtained through the rotation of this cap in an appropriate direction, and a pair of brackets, as well as screws and fixing nuts used to obtain of a perfect fixing.
This construction has the disadvantage of needing such fixing systems (brackets, screws and nuts), one for each extremity of the cap, thus requiring a larger space, increasing the extension and making difficult the utilization of this system in some cases, besides the need of working in a larger space and rendering difficult the use of the tool during the work of regulation and fixing of the steering bar in the vehicle.
Another form utilized for the regulation adjustment is the employment of an intermediate member having internal and external threads. The adjustment is obtained through the rotation of this member in the appropriate direction.
This construction has the disadvantage of displacing this member in the axial direction weakening the portion when performing the coupling, diminishing the security factor, which normally is assured by rigid means of control of the mounting of the intermediate member.